Dirty Little Secret
by louiselane
Summary: fter six months of dating Lois, Clark decides to tell her the truth about his secret identity during Valentine's Day.


**TITLE:** Dirty Little Secret  
**AUTHOR:** Louise After six months of dating Lois, Clark decides to tell her the truth about his secret identity during Valentine's Day.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to WB, and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Batman, Flash, Lex, and Marcy  
**SPOILER:** Flash and Substance  
**DEDICATION:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and to Lena Wayne who I write this story to the DCAU Valentine's Day Ficathon, and to the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, and Divine Intervention and JLU Universe.

Batman enters the Justice League Watchtower to find Flash helping Superman put on a tuxedo.

"What's going on?"

"Hey Bats!" Flash says with a big grin. "I'm just helping Supes here get dress for tonight!"

"What's going on tonight?" Batman asks confused.

"Did you forget Bruce? It's Valentine's Day," Superman reminds him putting on his glasses. "I'm also planning on telling Lois the truth tonight."

"The truth?"

"That Superman and Clark Kent are the same person," Clark explains a little nervous. "I love her so much. I can't keep this from her anymore."

"I see… Are you sure about this?" Batman asks, uncertain of Superman's decision.

"Positive, it's the right thing to do. I don't want to have to lie to her every time I have an emergency to attend to. She deserves to know, Bruce. Especially now that we're dating," Superman explains hopefully as he fixes his tie in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"You look great!" Flash says giving him a thumbs up sign.

"Good lucky," Batman looks at him seriously before pressing the button to that will teletransport Clark to Lois' building.

"Thank You," Clark says before he disappears.

At Lois' apartment, she is almost finished with her hair. She's wearing an elegant, blue dress but her hair is still not done when the doorbell rings.

"Hey Smallville!" she says opening the door with a big smile. "You came earlier; can you wait five more minutes?"

"Sure… Lois," Clark grins as he leans in to give her a kiss. Lois ducks back into her room. Clark looks at the mirror uncomfortable and very nervous. "Hey Lois… I have something to say to you… I'm Superman!" he takes off his glasses. "Nuh…" he frowns and puts his glasses back on. "Did you ever notice how we're never in the same place at the same time? Well, funny you mentioned that because… I'm Superman!"

"Did you say something?" Lois yells from her room.

"Ah… no, I was just wondering what you have a taste for."

"Chinese sounds good. What do you think?"

"Excellent choice."

Lois exits from her room with her hair done all curly.

"You look wonderful," Clark says without take his eyes off of her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, are you ready to go?"

"All ready," Lois says grabbing her coat.

Later at Lois' favorite Chinese restaurant, Lois and Clark are eating dinner.

"… and I told Perry I can finish my Justice League story tomorrow, but it's a shame the Flash's museum was destroyed," Lois says before taking a sip for her drink. "Everybody deserves a day off, even us," she explains grinning.

"He didn't complain?" Clark asks curiously.

"You know the chief, he conceded to wait until tomorrow. Besides I would have had to give up Valentine's Day with my boyfriend," Lois explains with a silly grin on her face, kissing Clark's mouth.

"That's the first time you called me that!" Clark points out a bit surprised.

"So I'm happy, sue me!" Lois teases him. "Besides, it's about time right? I mean, we have been dating for six months already," Lois reminds him as she notices Lex Luthor at a table across the room from them. "Clark, look! It's Lex" Clark turns around to see Lex having dinner with a blonde woman.

"Isn't that Lex's bodyguard? Marcy?" he asks surprised.

"I didn't even know they were a couple," Lois comments also surprised.

"Me neither. Anyway, Lois… I want to say something to you."

"What?"

"Well… we've been dating for six months now, and I think it's time for you to know more about me."

"Let me guess… you snore."

Clark chuckled, "No… it's not like that." He holds her hand and looks at her seriously. "I've wanted to tell you this since the day we met but… it's difficult."

"Clark, you're starting to scare me, what is it?" Lois grips his hand firmly, "It's okay, you can tell me anything."

"I'm…" but before Clark can say anything more, Lex and Marcy approach their table.

"Lois… Kent…What a surprise!"

Clark frowns frustrated, "I could say the same, Luthor!"

"Are you two dating?" Marcy inquires curiously with a big grin.

"What does it look like?" Lois answers irritated by the interruption.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, Lois," Lex comments with an evil grin. "Although, I was hoping that after dating me your taste in men would have evolved."

"Oh, but it did, Lex. That's why I'm dating Clark," Lois teases him after Clark pays the bill. "But now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go."

"Good Night, Luthor!" Clark chuckles.

Lex walks out after them, furiously as he and Marcy enter his limo.

Back at Lois' apartment, Lois decides to open a bottle of wine.

Clark looks at Lois worriedly. Lois notices he's nervous. "Clark, what is it? You were trying to tell me something before Lex interrupted us."

"Okay, Lois. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"Relax, Clark. Here…" Lois pours more wine into Clark's glass. "Have some more wine."

"Okay…I'm…" but before Clark can complete his sentence, Lois accidentally spills wine on his suit.

"Oh my God!" Lois yells as Clark rolls his eyes impatiently. "I'm so sorry! I'll go get a towel."

"Why is this so hard?" Clark talks to himself irritated. Lois comes back and starts to try and clean his suit.

"Clark, you have to take off your jacket," Lois says helping him take it off. "Your shirt too!" Lois starts to loosen Clark's tie and unbutton his shirt.

"No, Lois… it's okay!" Clark tries to stop her but it's too late.

"I have to clean these before…" Lois suddenly stops when she notices the Superman outfit under his suit. "What's that?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all night," Clark explains nervously. "I love you and I can't hide this from you anymore." Clark opens his shirt revealing the Superman outfit, "I'm Superman."

Lois looks surprised and shocked at the same time, "You're Superman." She gets up and starts to walk around the apartment. "You are Superman. Oh my god, you are Superman!"

"Lois… I…"

"Now everything makes sense. Never at the same place, at the same time. Always running from the office with some lame excuse."

"Are you mad?" Clark asks.

"No… I'm not mad. I'm surprised… shocked, frustrated… okay, a little mad too. How could I have never noticed before?" Lois sits on the couch and looks into Clark's eyes as she takes off his glasses.

"You're the first woman I've ever told, Lois. You're the only one for me."

"Clark… I'm sorry for the away I reacted but… it's a big surprise."

"I just wanted to make sure you loved me before I told you. Me, Clark Kent… not Superman."

"It doesn't matter, Clark. I love you both," she said caressing his face, "but I love Clark more."

"Really?"

"Uh, huh. I gave up on my Superman fantasy years ago," she explains. "You know why, because it was a fantasy. The god from another planet in a red cape fighting for truth and justice. It's what every little girl dreams of, a knight in shining armor, but it isn't real. It's a fantasy," she explains to him. "Clark Kent is my reality. He has flaws, fears, he can't dance, and he has bad hair days like everybody else. He's human and I can reach him."

"Yet, the fantasy has become part of your reality Lois."

"It's ironic isn't it? The two men in my life are the same person," she said finally kissing Clark with passion. "I'm the luckiest woman on the planet."

"So that makes me the luckiest man."

"I love you Clark. You know that, right? I'm always behind you 110."

"You know what they say… behind every great man is a great woman, and you are the greatest!"

"Shut up and kiss me Smallville!" Lois demands pulling him close to her.

"Yes, ma'am!" Clark answers before kissing Lois passionately.

**The End**


End file.
